Trouble Cleff
by Izaya-chi
Summary: After ordering the Espada to sing karaoke with each other, Aizen decided that they were good enough to be his personal choir. Or is it really so personal anymore when he plans concerts in the human world? Warning: Yaoi! Mainly GrimmUlqui, tho
1. Karaoke

**Disclaimor: **I do not, in any way shape or form, own _Bleach_. Otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan-_fiction. However, the random human fans/audiences are mine.

**Author's Note:** This was a totally random fanfic on my part, but I plan to make it into a really good one! Be prepared for the song storm because there are going to be a _**lot**_. Me being in choir makes it easier to learn the harmony/parts. I am planning on posting a picture/layout of where each Espada is on the stands—you know, in their 'element' area. Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this fanfic because I know I'm sure looking forward to a fun, writing adventure just ahead! Oh and no offense to the gays on a certain word mentioned it's just how the characters feel. I personally love gay people. :D

_**Trouble Cleff**_

**Chap 1—Karaoke **

**Grimmjow's POV**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was currently meandering down the hallway, taking up as much time as he could for he really did _not_ want to do his next assignment—it didn't even have to do with _fighting_! He _really_ did not know what crawled up Aizen's ass to make them go through with this. What evil leader in their right mind makes their minions go through _karaoke?_

Oh yeah—Aizen does.

He scowled as he turned the corner to enter that despicable room currently filled with all the Espada. He was quite surprised to see Ulquiorra enter at the same time he was. Since when is Aizen's favorite pet late to an assignment? He smirked, surely little Ulquiorra wasn't growing a conscience of his own, now…or was he?

"Dude, you friggin' suck!" Aaroniero shouted to the current singer just as Grimmjow slid into the back booth, resting his arms across the back of it. He stared at Ulquiorra as he took a seat—alone, mind you—in the second booth in the front row. _What an idiot! You __**never**__ choose the front row for you'll always be picked to sing! Unless the contestants are nice, but arrancar are __**never **__**nice**__. At all._

"We should have someone sing this song, even if Zommari's the love-bug." Aaroniero proclaimed, and then stared at Grimmjow, which kind of irked him at the moment.

"Hey, that's mean! My voice is absolutely _beautiful_ I'll have you know!" Zommari defended while still clutching the microphone.

"I got an idea," Nnoitra sneered, looking at Grimmjow through those creepy slots-for-eyes of his. "How about we have Grimmjow pick up the tune?"

"Ah, _hell no_! Let Zommari finish whatever 'song' it was of his that he _loves_ so much." Grimmjow replied in a pissy tone. No way in hell was he gonna pick up some _love_ song. Especially knowing Zommari.

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you think, Stark?" Szayel smirked as if he'd just discovered a new experiment to prod at. Grimmjow growled at him.

"I could care less," Stark yawned and rolled onto his side to face the back of his booth. Lilynette was sitting in the booth across from him, kicking her legs underneath the table and sipping iced tea through a swirly straw. Such a kid she was.

"Here are the lyrics, O'Grimmy boy!" Szayel thrust the lyrics at him, earning a growl from Grimmjow. Reluctantly, he glanced at the lyrics, anyway and immediately a frown formed—quickly followed by a scowl.

"This is totally a faggot song. I'm not singing it—no way in Hell!" Grimmjow shouted in Szayel's face, now in a ready-to-ditch-any-minute-now pose.

"But Grimmjow, you're the only Espada with a heart," Nnoitra said in a sickly sweet voice—though it came out creepy coming from a guy like him.

"Bull shit! I'm just as nasty as you, Nnoitra. And I'll have you know that all arrancars _have_ hearts—they just don't know how to use them." Grimmjow bored into Nnoitra's eyes causing him to look away from Grimmjow for once.

"Well since you're so overconfident, Grimmjow, prove them wrong." A new voice broke the chaos in the room. If you haven't already guessed, then yes, this voice was Aizen. "'I want to see you strut your stuff, Grimmjow.' Or as a slutty human girl once said—so how about it, Grimmjow? You wouldn't want to disobey orders, now would you? Then again, you always have been quite the rebel."

"Tch. Fine, I'll sing your faggoty-as song, and I'll sing it like a true faggot, too!" Grimmjow growled at Aizen, eyes filled with pride.

"Now, _Grimmjow_, I don't want you acting like a 'fake' up there so please 'shine' in your own way." Aizen gave his usual cloaked smile and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Grimmjow, dance away you buff faggt, you!" Nnoitra laughed mockingly, Szayel, Lupe, and Aaroniero joining him in laughter.

"Oh, like your one to talk, Lupe! Nobody evens knows whether you're male or female!" Grimmjow stood up abruptly and growled at the lot.

"Enough," Aizen thundered, his smile never once leaving, "Nnoitra, I expect better from you. Please begin, Grimmjow, I don't have any more time to waste." _Yeah, right, he just wants to hurry back to his tea as soon as possible._

Grimmjow scowled, but picked up the lyrics and walked up to the stage anyways.

"You don't need the lyrics, Sexta; they're on the TV in front of you." Ulquiorra said coolly. _So the doll finally speaks, eh?_

"Why, thank you, Ulquiorra, for informing me of such a trivial thing. I didn't even know there were TV's in Las Noches to begin with." Grimmjow replied bitterly. Ulquiorra didn't even blink—still a stone statue giving his utmost attention.

"Alright, then. Let's get this show on the road dirty babies!" Grimmjow grinned like a giddy girl to the crowd. Yep, he meant it when he spoke of singing like a true faggot. "This one's for you, Ul-qui-orrrrrrr-a~!" he pointed and winked to Ulquiorra at this, who wasn't even phased. Though surely he must've felt everyone's eyes on him—_smiling_ eyes. He shuddered at their creepiness. Oh well, might as well _get this party started._ At least there were rap parts in it, he didn't think he could stand acting gay for the _whole_ song.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Ulquiorra was a bit surprised to see that Grimmjow was able to keep with the happy act if he knew Grimmjow better then he was really scowling inside, just waiting for the end…

My Heart's a Stereo

Beats for you so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

No one can sing a song like that and not feel embarrassed—not even him. Ulquiorra shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to go up there and sing that embarrassing tune. Grimmjow was also obviously having a hard time singing tenor. Ulquiorra always took him for a Bass, anyhow.

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

He pointed to Ulquiorra on that note then quickly _winked_ at him! Ulquiorra grew a bit peeved, but did not dare show it. All the Espadas behind him exploded into a hysteria of full-out _laughter_. One could especially hear Nnoitra's laugh out of all, that guy was so obnoxious to begin with, anyhow.

Ulquiorra managed to keep a straight face even as that blue-haired idiot bounced towards him. _Well someone's getting into the music,_ Ulquiorra thought blankly.

I only pray you'll never leave me behind

(Never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find

(So hard to find)

Ulquiorra twitched as his hand was raised in the air and into Grimmjow's. _How dare he touch me!_

I take your hand and hold it closer to mine

Thought love was dead—

—Ulquiorra snatched his hand away and glared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow merely spun around on his heel and lifted his arms in an 'oh well' manner and continued on—

But now you're changing my mind

Grimmjow jumped up and down with his fist in the air over and over again as he sung the chorus, the idiot half of the Espadas cheering him on and also '_fist-pumping'_ to it while laughing and shouting at the same time. It was outrageous, hysterical, and at the same time made Ulquiorra want to barf—if only he could…could he?

Oh oh oh oh just sing along to my stereo

Yeah.

Well thank God _that_ was over but wait—the crowd obviously didn't think so because they continued to act brashly and even commanded for an encore. Good grief that was the _last_ thing he wanted to happen.

"Now, now I'm glad you all enjoyed Grimmjow so much," they cut him off with a cheer, "but we still have eight other Espadas to hear out. Grimmjow, pick the next contestant." Aizen gave his best creeper smile to shush them all up It made Ulquiorra sick the way Aizen treated this little 'fest' as if it were all a fun _game_ to him.

"Ok then! I choooooooooose…" he darted his finger across the room and squeezed one eye shut, but Ulquiorra still noticed how it semi-landed on him the most. Could he just get it done and _over_ with already? "…_Ulquiorra!_" He then hopped off the stage and ran down the aisle, high-fiving the idiot Espadas as he did until he reached his booth.

Ulquiorra looked over at the still-leaning-against-the-door-frame Aizen with his stoic mask as if saying: '_please don't make me go up there besides, you can't tell me you don't know how serious this face is—I'll sound just as monotone.'_

"Go up there, Ulquiorra," Aizen replied with a devious smirk.

"Bu—"

"Are you saying you'd defy me over a simple karaoke song?"

"No….it's jus—"

"Good Cuarta, see this is what I like about you—your loyalty."

Ulquiorra slowly pushed off his seat, defeated (though he'd never actually show that publicly) and also ignoring the loud "ooooo's" behind him. He swiftly turned around to face the mic after he took stage, but there was one small problem—the stand was taller than him. The idiot half of the Espadas burst out laughing again as he fumbled to lower it. He then leaned forward and uttered into the mic; "You all act like a bunch of immature teenagers. It's no wonder why you're all Trash."

That shut them up.

He turned his head and looked over at Aizen to receive his _song_. Aizen cocked an eyebrow then merely flicked his head toward the back of the room where Grimmjow sat. Ulquiorra sighed, but turned back to the mic reluctantly. "Grimmjow," he commanded, "give me my song." It was useless, though, because Grimmjow was already asleep. Ulquiorra practically popped a vein in frustration.

"Grimmjow."

Still asleep.

"_Grimmjow._"

Stillll asleep.

"Griiimmmmmmjoooowwwwww."

He just snored—obnoxiously, too.

"GRIMMJOW!" He practically shouted.

Grimmjow stirred, but continued to snore. The Espadas giggled more profoundly now.

"Get. Up. You over-flowing bag of _Trash._"

At that, Grimmjow jumped up.

"You asswhole! You wanna start somethin', huh? HUH?" Grimmjow spat at the ground, standing up and growling like a true wild cat.

"Now Grimmjow, Ulquiorra has been waiting very patiently to receive his song from you, so I trust you will now award him with it?" Aizen broke in with an aggravated Dark Lord smile.

Grimmjow snarled, "Oh I'll give him a song, alright. The longest song I know, too! And I wanna see you get _very_ into it, as if this song were an actual reality for you, Cuarta. Here we go—Total Eclipse of the Heart!" All Ulquiorra could think about was the way the 'r' in 'Cuarta' rolled off Grimmjow's tongue when he spoke it as if the word was so very vile he said it in such a vapid way. Ulquiorra blinked almost visibly to the arrancar eye and looked over at Aizen.

"Do everything he says, Ulquiorra." Aizen said with a smirk. That sick bastard was enjoying this, wasn't he? Well, there was just no way was he going to act it out so if Grimmjow wanted him to sing the song, heck, he'd sing it _to him_.

Ulquiorra lifted his head and looked directly at Grimmjow with his self-righteous stoic expression as he waited on the intro and only so much as glanced at the lyric screen before he had it down.

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming round

Ulquiorra allowed himself a chuckle as he took in all the annoyed faces before him screaming, _oh this is gonna suuuuccckkkk, and we have to sit through this? _After hearing his normal monotone voice.

Suddenly, the music cut off and Ulquiorra snapped his head around to see a pissed off Grimmjow giving him attitude.

"Stop. No, no, no, no, NO! I wanna hear your true potential right. NOW. Cuarta." There was that flipped 'r' again.

"This is my 'true potential', Sexta. And also, as Nnoitra would put it, you currently sound like a _faggot_, Trash." He didn't even move a muscle.

"Tch. Well let me tell you something, Ul-qui-or-_ra_. Only _Trash_ have a voice like _that_." He smirked then plugged back in the music—making it start over—and walked in his normal fashion back towards his booth. _That_ pissed him off—how _dare_ he use _his word_! He didn't even care that his obvious anger showed and all the Espadas stared at him with shocked expressions. He grabbed the mic roughly and tilted his head back in a sassy fashion, squinting his eyes too, as he opened his mouth and let his real voice fling out.

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit nervous

Of listening to the sound of my tears

He ran a pale finger down his left teal tear track during the last verse accompanied by a small, girlish pout. The crowd was silent in front of him and filled with shocked faces, even Stark was awake and gaping. The only ones not in shock was a chin-tilted-upwards-and-smirking Grimmjow and a devilishly smirking Aizen with a small perverted glint in his eye—but that wasn't unusual.

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

{He inputed a scared little uke face}

And then I see the look in your eyes

{He threw a to-die-for adorable tilted uke expression at Grimmjow}

(Turn around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then

I fall apart

{He made a broken-doll expression at the second mention}

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude…." Nnoitra finally broke the silence and shock hovering above the crowd. "He's fucking amazing." At that the aura suddenly changed to a heavy 'awe' at his new found talent (well not _really_ 'new' found, at least for Ulquiorra it wasn't).

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit restless

{He blinked rapidly and looked around nervously here, jumping a little, too}

And I dream of something wild

{He input a happy day dreamer expression, looking up to the 'stars'}

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit helpless

{He grew a scared expression and shivered like a cold, lost little kid}

And I'm lying like a child in your arms

{He looked directly at Grimmjow with watery, frightened eyes}

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit angry

{His eyes flashed a little}

And I know I've got to get out and cry

{His face grew contorted with sadness and his eyes glazed over as if he was about to cry then he covered his face with his hand and faced the other way}

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I get a little bit terrified

{Input scared little uke}

But then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes)

Every now and then

I fall apart

{Input broken-doll face}

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then

I fall apart

{He added in a little shake and watery eyes aimed at Grimmjow}

"Shoot he's better than even _me_," Zommari confessed. Aaroniero turned around and cocked an eyebrow at Zommari. "Anybody's better than you, dumbass." Zommari just stuck up his chin at him and '_hmphed_'.

"He should win an Oscar,' Szayel spluttered out. Yammy turned his head toward Szayel and slowly tore his chicken and spoke in between munches.

"What the hell's an Oscar?"

Szayel just face palmed.

And I need you now tonight

{He dimmed his eyes to a watery glisten}

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

{He hugged himself and squeezed his eyes shut}

We'll be holding on forever

{He outstretched his arms in a showing-something-off manner and tilted his head looking straight at Grimmjow once again}

And we'll only be making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

(All of the time)

By now he was just flipping his hair around this way and that and shutting his eyes from time-to-time with his hand pressed against his forehead and angled downward in a sickly manner and pretty much all cry baby melodramatic.

I don't what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time

I was falling in love

{He gently placed a hand over his hollow hole}

But now I'm only falling apart

{Broken-doll face}

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

{He clenched his fist over his hollow hole and looked down in a very solemn and heartbroken manner}

Once upon a time there was light in my life

{He looked up to the ceiling suddenly, hope flooding his eyes}

But now there's only love in the dark

{He dropped his arm to dangle and looked at the floor brokenly once again}

Nothing I can say

{He lifted up a bit to look at Grimmjow}

A total eclipse of the heart

{He put his hand back over his hollow hole and acted as if he were only speaking to Grimmjow}

At the Instrumental Interlude, Ulquiorra just faced the ground with his hand still over his hollow hole and swayed gently back and forth in silence. It was quite a depressing site to see; even Aizen looked affected, if only just a tiny bit. During this time, the Espadas took the liberty to chat, but in hushed whispers.

"Dude who would've thought that little stoic shit right there could sing this darn good?" Nnoitra whipped around and whispered to his fellow Espadas behind him.

"And act as well,' Szayel added whilst pushing up his glasses.

"Y-yeah, that too." Nnoitra replied. "I mean, I just can't _believe_ it!"

"Neither can I."

They all turned their heads to the amazing awake and still shocked Stark.

"I can."

They turned their heads to the left at Hallibel. "I always knew there was something special about that one, and I guess I was right." They all nodded their heads as if agreeing with her then simultaneously all turned to stare at Grimmjow, who was genuinely smiling very warmly at the swaying Ulquiorra as if love struck instead of _awe_ struck.

"Now that's creepy." Nnoitra mentioned and everyone seemed to agree.

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know you'll never be the boy

You always wanted to be

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know there's no one in the universe

As magical and wondrous as you

{He flicked his arm out at Grimmjow as if throwing sparkles and gave a genuine smile}

All the Espada instantly wished they had a camera to capture that smile, but were also peeved at the same time that Ulquiorra was capable of such a good thing and found themselves wanting him to go back to his expressionless self.

(Turn around)

Every now and then

I know there's nothing any better

There's nothing that I just wouldn't do

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

{Insert quivering lip}

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart

{Insert broken-doll face}

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

{Hugs self}

We'll be holding on forever

{Starts to sway}

And we'll be only making it right

'Cause we'll never be wrong

Together we can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

(All of the time)

Ulquiorra started doing the same motions the last time he sung the chorus.

I don't know what to do

I'm always in the dark

Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

(Forever's gonna start tonight)

Once upon a time

I was falling in love

{Hand over hollow hole}

But now I'm only falling apart

{Drop to a dangle and stare at ground}

There's nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart

{Hand back over hollow hole and swaying, staring at ground}

Once upon a time there was light in my life

{Looks up with hope}

But now there's only love in the dark

{Drops head and hand to dangle, looking utterly broken}

Nothing I can say

{Shrugs with shoulders}

A total eclipse of the heart

{Looks straight at Grimmjow with watery eyes and hand back over hollow hole and quivering lips—and stays there}

A total eclipse of the heart

A total eclipse of the heart

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn Around, bright eyes)

(Turn around)

{Droops head to the floor instantly with hair covering his face}

At first, everyone is speechless, but then one-by-one they all start to clap. Heck, even Aizen was clapping and whistling, '_well done_'s', '_splendid!_'s, and '_that was amazing!_'s' were thrown everywhere.

Ulquiorra snaped his head back up with his usual stoic expression on, though you could see the tiniest hint of a blush on his right cheek, and looked straight at Grimmjow. "How'd you like it?"

Grimmjow just smirked and said, "wow, you really outdid yourself up there, I couldn't have done better."

"Trash."

Grimmjow popped a vein.

Ulquiorra stood up straight and stated clearly into the mic; "Nnoitra singing I'm Sexy and I Know It," then he walked back over to his booth, sat down, and stared blankly at the mic once again. A person would've never guessed he was up there singing away so beautifully he sat so normally.

"Well then, I guess it's my turn then." Nnoitra chuckled and everyone else instantly grew annoyed, causing Stark to fall back asleep.

"Wake me up when its my turn because I know nobody can beat Ulquiorra's show and ain't gonna waste my precious sleep time trying to find out." Was all he said before he decked out.

**Author's E/N:** I'll just leave the rest of the Espadas' karaoke to your imagination because my hand is exhausted plus during the other performances Ulquiorra goes into a daydream and he's our narrator (Third person limited here, ya'll because I feel weird writing a fan fiction in first person—it just isn't right!) I can tell you the other Espadas' songs, though:

Yammy—Food, Glorious food (Duh!)

Szayel—Lime in the Cocanut

Barragon—Rock n' Roll Party Queen

Hallibel—Potential Break up Song

Stark—Daydream Believer (or "The Lazy Song" whichever u prefer)

Aaroniero—Miracles (I believe in)


	2. Aizen's a Money Grubber

**Disclaimor: **I do not, in any way shape or form, own _Bleach_. Otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan-_fiction. However, the random human fans/audiences are mine.

**Author's Note:** I suppose I can make a Starrk and Lilynette duet I mean it wouldn't harm xD She'd have to be a guest singer tho when I get into the fanfic so u might have to wait a few chapters and although I have so many music ideas, that doesn't stop my writer's block in setting it all up Dx ah well the adventure always makes a story better, enjoy this (sadly) sort of short chapter! (It is just a set up chapter, so….yeah)

_**Trouble Cleff**_

**Chap 2—Aizen's a Money Grubber **

**Grimmjow's POV**

_Another meeting, _Grimmjow bored into Aizen after he sat down, late as usual. _Let me get guess—another 'bullshit' meeting that should not even take place to begin with._

_Just wait until you hear this one;_

"It is nice of you to join us, Grimmjow. You know what would have been even more generous? If you had brewed up some tea for me during the time you were wasting." Aizen folded his hands in front of him.

Grimmjow growled, "I wouldn't ever do such lowly business even if you are the leader."

"Can we please just get on with it already? I am tired of the daily 'Rumbles with the Sexta'," Szayel propped his head up against his left palm. "And I am very curious in why you had us do such an obnoxious thing as _karaoke_ which in my opinion was a complete waste of time and won't help us win in battle in any way."

"I was just about to jump into that, Szayel. That is, after all, what this whole meeting is about." He gave his best creeper smile and slowly turned his head back and forth to look at each one of the Espada. "The karaoke was merely a _trial_ round purely for me to view everyone's singing abilities."

"What the hell do ya' mean by that?" Grimmjow cut him off, already aggravated.

"I was just about to get to that if you would have been just a bit more patient, Grimmjow."

"Tch, go on," he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"How thoughtful of you to want to hear. Dealing with war can get a bit boring and leaves one in dire need for some entertainment during the time. After hearing all of your singing voices, I have decided that you all are worthy of becoming my personal choir." He paused to receive the bomb of complaints he expected.

"No _fuckin'_ way!" Grimmjow banged his fists on the long table.

"Although it makes sense, that doesn't mean I have to like it," Szayel took off his glasses and started randomly cleaning them.

"This job is not fit for a king such as I," Barragan bellowed.

"If babes and fighting aren't involved, count me out!" Nnoitra leaned into the back of his chair, throwing his arms up in the air.

"If you give me loads of chicken I'll do it!" Yammy belched.

"What a drag…" Starrk yawned loudly.

"…no comment." Hallibel sneezed.

"God Bless You," Zommari bowed his head at her, "I, for one, think this is a great idea—it gives me a chance to _shine_!"

"Being able to _shine_ is not going to help you in battle—I think this is a waste of time," Aaroniero spat in protest.

"…" Ulquiorra bored into Aizen—as he wiped his face with his sleeve from Grimmjow's spray of anger spit—with his stoic mask as usual, mentally screaming _please no! Don't make me do this again I beg you!_

"Silence now everyone, it is purely for my enjoyment it is not like it's going to affect the war or anything. So get over it."

"Bu—" Almost everyone yelled at the same time.

"You all start first thing tomorrow. So get some rest and practice your vowels!" Aizen smiled then left the room, dismissing everyone.

Grimmjow grumbled incoherently and pushed off the table and stood up. _Ridiculous! There is no way I am singing for that bastard again! Especially in a team with those weirdoes! A solo could've been much more efficient with each of us taking turns in a sound-proof room._

"Zommari why the hell are you entranced by this dire news?" Aaroniero slapped him.

"It is not every day that I get a chance to sing, my fellow choirist, for I must always waste my days training for combat but now—I can truly live!" He giggled like a maniac and pranced out of the room like an idiot, completely ignoring the fact that the lowest Espada just smacked him. _Lord does that guy have some problems, _Grimmjow twitched. "Well, I'm a go kill somethin' before I have to experience such bullshit." Before he made it to the door, however, a certain someone called out to him.

"Hey Grimmjow! You gonna sing like a faggot again?" Nnoitra laughed in the background.

"At least I can get my _lyrics_ straight, Fucktard!"

Flashback:

_When I walk in the spa,_

_This is what—_

"_Oh wait it says 'spot', whoops"_

—_I see_

_Everybody spots and is staring at me—_

"_whoops, meant 'stops'"_

—_I got passion in my ants_

_And I ain't—_

"_oopsies! 'pants'"_

—_afraid to show it_

_I'm flexy and I know it—_

"_I mean __**sexy**__"_

End flashback.

"Well I focus more on _fighting _ability rather than _reading_, it's no wonder why I'm stronger than you!"

"It's no wonder why I'm _smarter_ than you, which in all accounts helps greatly to beat a beafy dumbshit by the way." And then he left the room, tired of arguing with Nnoitra like every other meeting aftermath.

_Why does my room have to be so far away? _Grimmjow pondered as he walked lazily down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He felt a yawn coming on and lifted up his hand as if to stop it. He blinked and stretched open his mouth. Man, why was he so tired all-of-a-sudden? He moved his pupils through heavy eyelids to stare at a door with a particular gothic number four on it as he passed the door. _Ick, Schiffer. _Something was strange about it today, though—it was cracked open, a fairly wide and noticeable gap, too. _The hell? His door is always secured…weird. _Curiosity getting the better of him, he backed up and peered through the gap only to find a completely spotless and barely furnished room with no Ulquiorra. _Strange, maybe he's in the bathroom…? Oh, whatever like it matters to me. _He turned his head forward and continued his walk.

"Oi! Grimmy-chan!" He cringed at the sound of Ichimaru Gin's voice echoing behind him. "What do you want, Gin? I am seriously _not_ in the mood." He was trying his best not to curse the guy out.

"Relax, I'm not here ta' pick on ya' today, even though I want to, instead I have a letter for ya' from Aizen himself!" Gin waved the letter around as he bounced down the hall.

"Wow he actually took the time to write on paper? That's interesting."

"Well actually he had Tosen write it down while he spoke it, and your also not the only one who is getting it, either." He perked up, handing him the letter.

"Isn't Tosen _blind_?"

"Who really knows for sure?"

"Yeah, that guy is pretty mysterious." Grimmjow flipped the envelope front to back. "You know it's not addressed to anyone or anything it is just pure blank on both sides."

"Oh, Aizen-sama just told me who all I had to hand the copies to so that I did!" Gin jumped up and clapped, following Grimmjow.

"You're so weird get away from me!" Grimmjow turned around and stomped in annoyance.

"Awww Grimmy don't be so mean! I'm just curious about what's written in the letter, heehee~" Gin stuck his face up at Grimmjow's, who quickly retaliated.

"Don't get so close, freak! Why don't you just open one of those blanks you're holding if you're so curious! I'm most likely going to end up ripping mine, anyways." He pushed Gin backwards and walk-ran in the other direction. He ended up using sonido when Gin refused to cease from stalking him. _Fox-faced freak…_he shut the door in Gin's face.

"That wasn't so nice, Grimmy-tan…" came a muffled voice behind the door.

"Go away!"

"No-eeeee~! Why won't you let me iiiiiiin?" Gin pouted but suddenly squealed. "Ulqui-chaaaaaaaan~! I have a letter for youuuuu~!" and then the voice was gone. _For once I am actually grateful for that cold bastard's existence. So the stoic-ass got one too, eh? Well if he got one then maybe this is actually worth reading. _He stuck his finger under the back slip of the envelope and messily tore it open, ripping the letter a bit in the process. It read;

**Dear Ulquiorra; Nnoitra; Grimmjow; and Szayel,**

**I am sure you are all wondering why I would even bother to write a letter to you (actually **_**I**_** am—Tosen) well there are many reasons which I find troublesome to list so I will get straight to the point:**

**You four have been chosen to be my (barber shop) quartet for when I feel like listening to one. So don't be surprised if I call you all down to sing different parts by yourself. Your parts are listed below:**

**Ulquiorra:**** What would be referred to as the 'alto' part, but we'll just call it First Tenor (so don't feel ashamed if you have to sound like a girl at times) pretty much you are called the "Lead".**

**Nnoitra:**** Baritone.**

**Grimmjow:**** Bass.**

**Szayel:**** Tenor.**

**That is all—oh! And you will get extra rehearsal times.**

**Your Beloved Master,**

**Aizen S****ōsuke**

Grimmjow had to laugh at Ulquiorra's part, that bastard had to list it like that Ulquiorra must be dying of embarrassment behind that mask of his! _Serves the cold stoic-ass right, anyways. And since when is that bastard 'loved'? Never! Not even those worthless giggling girl arrancars actually like him—they just want praise!_ He growled at the letter and tore it up anyways. Just the sight of it was making him sick and it had no value just like he suspected earlier. Never again was he going to trust Aizen!

He sighed and slumped onto his bed. _A barber shop quartet, eh? What a nuisance why can't I just simply sing in the choir only and be done with it? Does singing extra make me special? Nah, what a dumb reason…_

He fell backwards and sprawled out on the bed. _Might as well get some shut eye even though that'll make the day come faster. Ah, hell I better get a chance to beat someone up tomorrow because I could really use the thrill after this bullshit's over._

And then he passed out—in his hierro.

**Author's E/N:** I was going to add a little Ulquiorra exert, but I didn't get a chance to write one down and I already started typing this and wanted to get it out at soon as possible. So sorry it's so short eh-heh ^^; **I made a layout of the Espada's choir seating (standing) on paint, but bc the paint downloaded at the library is no new to me it's a little mishappen—whatever, just ignore the splotches on the lines. Here's the link:** .com/art/quot-Trouble-Clef-quot-choir-Layout-282775925


	3. Where 'Money Grubber' Comes Into Play

**Disclaimor: **I do not, in any way shape or form, own _Bleach_. Otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan_-fiction. However, the random fan/audiences are mine that were thrown in to enhance the story (like the little girl in this chapter).

**Author's Note: **I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! I was working on this story called _Time Of Our Lives _and I'm still on chapter one because it's really long (because it derives off of each minute of actual time). Once I finish chapter one my friend (**Nitro+Chiral**) writes chapter two so during that span of time I can crack down on this story and Grimm all I like ;D

_**Trouble Cleff**_

**Chap 3: Where 'Money Grubber' Comes Into Play**

**Grimmjow's POV**

"Rise n' shine, kitty-ki-ki-ki-_kitty_!" Gin pounded on Grimmjow's door, waking him with a start.

"Wha-wha? Shut the fuck up, fox-face! I'll be out when I'm out!" He grumbled and eased himself off of the bed.

"Aizen-sama doesn't like tardiness—and you're already fifteen minutos behind!"

"Did you really feel the need to say 'minutes' in Spanish, dweeb?" _Wow I can't believe I just used such a lame word, I really am tired this morning._

"Gin is no dweeb! And now He's not leaving until you open the door to leave." He pouted and crossed his arms, leaning back against the door.

"You're so gay as to talk about yourself in the third person, lame ass." He chose to ignore Gin after that and proceeded to the in-dire-need-of-a-wash-down bathroom.

"You're late as usual, Grimmjow." Aizen smiled 'warmly'. "I would appreciate it if you actually attempted to show up on time. I believe a punishment is in order for the next time I have to send Gin to get you—Tōsen, would you like to do the honor next time?"

Tōsen just nodded his head and Grimmjow snarled, entering the clump. He ignored the sneers, smirks, and impassive stares he received from others.

"Alright—let's get cracking with the set up: Tōsen will be your music teacher over there behind the piano and I just simply sit here and watch." Aizen leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "Gin, do kindly direct them over to their places on the stands and then Tōsen will take over."

"Wouldn't it be more wise to stand around the piano for the lessons?" Szayelapporo readjusted his glasses.

"Do not correct my judgment, Octava, and this is just so you know your place in the choir as well." Aizen darkened a bit but quickly retaliated. "Well what are you waiting for, Gin? Get going!"

"Sí, Aizen-sama." Aizen rolled his eyes at the Spanish and sipped his tea.

_Is Aizen on some kind of man period? Because he is acting very strange, _Grimmjow pondered as Gin brushed past him.

"I'm going to start with the first row so I'll need: Hallibel, Neliel, Aaroniero, Zommari, and Baraggan to come forth." Gin sashayed his ass over to the first end of the stands.

"Neliel? Didn't I smash her hollow remnant in?" Nnoitra scoffed when she entered.

"I had Szayelapporo fix her up." Aizen played with his tea cup.

"Szayel, you traitor! I thought we were a team!" Nnoitra screeched at him, making Szayelapporo back up a bit in fright.

"Try to cooperate patiently, Quinta." Aizen smiled impatiently.

"Tch, whatever." He clenched his teeth and swiveled on his heel to watch the 'new' Neliel Tu Odelschwank.

"_I wonder if he realizes that he just pulled a Grimmjow,_" Yammy whispered to Ulquiorra, who made no response and kept his eyes glued on Gin, their current instructor. "Ah, can't you lighten..."

Grimmjow tuned them out and decided to enact a stare-down with Wonderweiss, who was randomly snuggling up to Aizen. _Gross..._

"Now Hallibel and Neliel, seeing as you two are the only girls, you're going to have to pull off your own parts. Hallibel, as the soprano, you will be sitting on the left end of the first stand with your legs bent to the left like so," Grimmjow watched Gin's demonstration out of curiosity. "And Neliel, you do the same thing except opposite of her at the other end of the row. Aaroniero, you stand on the first row right next to Hallibel and Baraggan next to Neliel. Zommari, you're just perfectly in the middle." He helped them each into their places. Grimmjow shifted his feet in impatiently, wanting to get this thing over with already. "The remainder of you obviously know you're on the second row, right? Good, so first up is our dear Ulquiorra, you stand directly behind Hallibel on the second row and Szayelapporo would be next to Aaroniero had he have been on the first row. Need me to demonstrate?" Grimmjow smirked at Gin's puckered face when they ignored his request and found their places themselves. "Diagonal to Zommari and almost right next to Szayelapporo is Nnoitra and his mirror is Starrk. Do the rest of you get the pattern?" He turned his head and smiled at Grimmjow and Yammy.

"Yeah, yeah, who's next to Starrk already?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the right.

"You are, Grimmy-kitty."

"Better watch your mouth, Alcohol," Grimmjow snarled as he made to the stands.

"_Like you're one to talk,_" Yammy whispered behind him.

"You're asking for a point-blank cero, you know, so I'd watch it fat ass." Grimmjow glared down at him when he reached his spot.

"Alrighty then, as you may already know, your placement is not meaningless. Hallibel is our only soprano and Neliel is the only alto in the choir. The reason for this is because Aizen-sama didn't want to tie anyone under the Espada in—Neliel is the only exception (plus she was once an Espada herself). The three of you by Hallibel are the tenors and the middle, baritones. Obviously that leaves the other end as the bass, the lowest part. Any other questions will be directed towards Tōsen, my part is completed...for now, at least." And then he simply walked over to Aizen and attempted to pet Wonderweiss, who bit him in turn. He stared down at the buck-teeth mark in his hand and frowned.

_Great, I'm stuck with the two fat asses, hallelujah..._

"You all can gather around the piano now," Tōsen shuffled a bunch of blue paper packets. "Now I don't expect you all to know how to read notes notes so Aizen-sama said that he is going to have Szayelapporo place the knowledge inside those of you who don't because he doesn't want time to be wasted. Here are the _Greece_ packets for the first part of your concert, go over them, take notes in them, or whatever I don't care just make sure you bring them to practice. You all are dismissed for today—"

"Except for the quartet," Aizen finished. "And you all will be dancing to that one for the humans, by the way."

"What do you mean by 'humans', Aizen-sama?" Szayelapporo dare asked.

"Why if I see you guys are fit enough, why not make money off of you? How do you expect me to get my tea supply and fried chicken for Yammy? Things add up."

"You could just steal—kill the damn things!" Grimmjow snapped, severely annoyed.

"That would lead to an early war from our neighbors the Soul Society." Aizen picked up Wonderweiss and started petting him. "Now shoo, shoo those of you not in the quartet. Hint: if you don't know what it is, chances are you're not in it."

"Ohhhh that makes more sense now!" Yammy scratched his chin and headed out the door with the others who consistently looked behind them out of curiosity for who this 'quartet' was.

"He's such a dumb ass, I don't know how you even put up with him, Ulquiorra, since you're always partnered with him and all." Nnoitra shook his head next to him; Ulquiorra just stared on after Yammy.

Grimmjow turned his head to face Tōsen, "so what's this quartet shit about? A waste of time, if ya ask me."

"You're simply just one person representing one part in a four-part harmony song. Your parts should've been listed in the letter delivered to you by Gin and I'm sure some of you found that your part is the same as where you stand in the normal choir. Here are the music sheets for your first song, _Wait 'Til the Sun Shines, Nelly_."

"So we're singing about fucking _Neliel_?" Nnoitra protested.

"It's just a stupid song, spoon-head—get over it." Grimmjow blinked, wanting to leave already.

"Oh please, bitch, I know you'll run across that certain song that goes against you down the road."

"I am in no way a _fucking _**_female_**_ dog_!" Grimmjow snarled at him, baring his feline canines at him.

"Well my gorgeous head does not resemble a _spoon_!" Nnoitra snapped back.

"Oh for crying out loud, could we please get this over with already? I have experiments to conduct." Szayelapporo flipped his hair and snatched a copy, quickly scanning it over. He sighed and ignored the new comments directed towards him from Grimmjow and Nnoitra, "I mean honestly, this would not be so bad if imbecile Espada like you two would be more patient and listened closely to instructions. Then you could get back to your daily meat pounding much faster."

_That Szayel...why did he always have to be right? _"Tch, just give us the instructions already," he snatched his paper and randomly folded it, annoyed by its perfection.

"_Be glad you don't have to waste precious time making a knowledge chip for idiots such as yourself,_" Szayelapporo muttered under his breathe.

Grimmjow's eye twitched at this, but he chose to ignore it...for now...

"Study these over for tonight and await the next meeting for I'll go over your parts individually. You all are dismissed except for Ulquiorra—I need to confirm something with you." Tōsen handed Nnoitra and Ulquiorra their papers from behind the piano.

Curious about what Tōsen wanted, Grimmjow lingered for a bit by the exit, directing his excelant hearing towards them.

"...I simply want to have you sing a full scale real quickly because I know you're busy with your many missions Aizen-sama sends you on."

"Yes, sir."

Grimmjow winced when Ulquiorra's voice cracked as he reached a certain pitch and stopped, Tōsen ceasing his piano directing as well.

"I thought this would be a problem. You're going to have to find your head voice in order to sing this part, Ulquiorra. You have the highest part in the group and also the melody."

"My head voice...?" he said in his usual monotone.

"It's a bit difficult to explain, but I'm basically saying that you need to find that airy feeling high place in yourself in which your head sort of feels like it's empty when you reach it."

"I will make it my main goal, then, to better please Lord Aizen. Shall I take my leave now?" Tōsen nodded so Ulquiorra bowed to him and Aizen then calmly headed towards where Grimmjow was still standing.

_Che, what a waste of time. But I guess it's nice to know that Ulquiorra as a flaw (then again, what man **can** sing that high?). _He swiveled on his heels and took the small step necessary to be fully out of the room. He tried to ignore the blank stare behind him as he headed towards his room to take a quick shower before he beat random hollows to a bloody pulp to release his pent-up anger. The silent steps behind him were grating on his rage more and more every second. He whipped around and glared at Ulquiorra, "don't you have more important things to do rather than follow me?"

He stopped and took in Grimmjow's agitated expression. "You will just have to get over the fact that my room is further down from yours, won't you?"

Grimmjow ground his teeth together; he had completely forgotten about that. He made a sharp turn on his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets then continued his walk. Not long after did the footsteps behind him start, calm as usual.

He picked up his pace a little and ignored the screams he heard from behind door eight as he passed it, the sickening words of 'comfort' ringing throughout the room from Szayelapporo. He obviously didn't know the meaning of solace. Grimmjow finally reached his room and allowed the door to open, cursing at its torpid pace (for he wanted to escape those dreaded footsteps as soon as possible). The door stopped midway like it wanted to piss off Grimmjow even more than he already was. "You've gotta be fucking _kidding_ me..." He mumbled and kicked at the door, pondering on whether he'd be able to fit through the opening or not.

"Kicking it is not going to help you. I suggest going to Aizen-sama for a repair." The blasted Ulquiorra behind him decided to speak out. _Why is he still even here?_

"I didn't ask for your advice, nor would I ever willingly seek that bastard," he snarled as he turned sideways and eased himself into the crack—until he got stuck halfway in it. Grimmjow was almost positive that Ulquiorra was laughing away at him inside his 'logical' head. "Fuck my luck..." he squinted and glared at the ground outside his room. It wasn't until he felt a sudden push that he stopped because he had to attempt to break his fall. He landed smack-dab on his behind and looked back through the crack with bewildered eyes.

But Ulquiorra was already gone.

He walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel hugging his hips, and looked at the spotless _white_ room. God did he hate white, but there was nothing worse than a perfectly organized area—it drove him insane! _I don't remember ever cleaning this room, _ he drew his eyebrows together in confusion. _Somebody was in here! When I find him (or her) he's going to **wish** he was dead!_

He blindly began opening his drawers and throwing his spare hakamas behind him to tarnish the cleanliness of the room. _This room could use a new interior décor, maybe I'll go steal some paint from the human world—**after **I beat some hollows to a bloody pulp._ He laughed dryly and put on the last hakama he was holding, deciding he was bored of throwing them around. Finishing off with his jacket and socks, he slipped on his sandals and smacked the open-edge of the door with full force, making it slide into the wall. When he walked out, the door actually closed behind him, mocking his abilities. _Piece O' shit..._

He shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried down the corridor, eager to escape the hell-hole known as Las Noches. He caught the random chicken leg that flew at him as he passed the 'cafeteria' and threw it back, smiling at the 'fuck!' he received as a result (assuming it was spoon-head).

Cloaking his fluctuating reiatsu, he sonidoed his way to Menos Forest, but disappointment washed over him when he couldn't find a decent hollow to battle other than the small lizards. _Where the hell are they all? God dammit!_

He stomped on one of the lizards and trudged further into Menos Forest, but stopped when he heard humming. "Da fuck?" He moved the branches out of the way to clear the view of the spring and immediately regretted it. Dordoni Alessandro was prancing around the spring and humming random Spanish lullaby's to himself. _Well, at least now I have a reason to beat him up._

"Oh! Señor Jeagerjaques, what brings you to the Menos Forest?" He didn't even bother to cover himself as he stepped out of the water to greet him. Grimmjow couldn't help his eyes wandering to certain area just to confirm someth—and God, was he _huge_! "You like what you see, Niño?"

"N-no! He stepped back and glared at Dordoni, his rage surfacing once again. "And _never_ call me 'baby'!" He cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

Dordoni's eyes widened a bit at this, which only enticed Grimmjow further. "I-I didn't mean no harm to you, please don't, I really am in no mood to fight someone of your caliber at the moment." He backed up into the spring and slipped on a rock.

"Well that's too bad for you because this is the whole reason why I came to the forest—to vent my anger on someone like you. And your little 'niño' fiasco just reminded me of how _pissed off_ I am today, so be prepared for the worst, _feo_."

And then he lunged at Dordoni, laughing hysterically at how bloody his hands got. He was so pissed off that he did something a man should never do to another man—he ripped off one of Dordoni's balls. Hey, it was Dordoni's fault for not getting dressed. He didn't care if the whole of Hueco Mundo could hear Dordoni's cries—he was having way too much fun! But he stopped when Dordoni released, torture quickly boring him. "Well it was fun sparring with you, but I have more important things to do now." _Like getting that paint_.

"You call that a _spar_? You have a crazy imagination, Niño!" He charged at Grimmjow, but Grimmjow easily evaded him, smiling maniacally that he still thought he could fight back and gave him a swift kick that sent Dordoni flying far into the forest.

"Che, so weak." He spat then opened up a garganta, heading for Karakura Town. He stepped into the opening and smirked at the charging Dordoni getting ever closer. "Fool."

And then the garganta fully closed.

Grimmjow stared at the wide variety of paint choices. _Jeez are there a lot of shades of colors._ The many shades of blue sort of unnerved him because he never really did like the color blue considering it was practically all over him (at least his skin wasn't blue—thank God). He sighed, _well it beats out all the other annoying colors_. He picked up a periwinkle paint bucket—because the shade wasn't on him—and walked down the isle. He stopped suddenly when he reached the shades of green. _Such a pretty color...wait—what the fuck am I saying? _But he stopped and stared at the bright green shades, fascinated by them. He picked up the emerald green shade and electric green, thinking they'd look great together. _Maybe I'll make a diamond pattern out of them over the blue, that would look blue. _He glared down at this random little girl staring at him, surprised she could see him. "Fuck off, stupid kid, don't you have a mommy to help out?"

The kid seemed to be unfazed and just smiled up at him, opening up her arms for a hug. "Big Brother!"

His eye twitched and he pushed her off when she lunged at him, annoyed. "I said _scram_!" He growled at her then ran out of the store, actually wanting to return to that horrid place.

"What's with the paint, Grimmjow?" Apache, Sun-sun, and Mila Rose appeared behind him.

"None of your fucking business, lesbians." He somehow kept a straight face when the freaks pounced out of nowhere. He continued to walk down the corridor at his usual pace, not wanting to delight them with a quickened one (ultimately showing that they bother him).

"Better watch what you say around us, Sexta." Mila Rose pointed to him in accusation.

"Such a foul mouth you have," Sun-sun spoke behind her sleeve.

"Ah, let him say what he wants 'lest he knows that he's digging his own grave!" Apache laughed.

"Hallibel could care less what I say to you, I'm sure, it's only if I lift a finger to you that she freaks out over. God, I don't see what her problem is, I mean you're just stupid fracción. Speaking of which, where are those idiots—they need to help me paint." He made a note to check out Szayelapporo's lab (for Ilfort was sure to be visiting his brother and should know where the others are).

"Ooooooo! I'm telling Hallibel!" Apache jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure she'll just advise you not to bother me again and hush you up with some tea like usual." Grimmjow finally reached his quarters.

"She so does no—" The door shut behind him, blocking out Apache's annoying voice.

"Annoying bitch," he sat down the paint buckets and stretched. _I should take a shower to remove Dordoni's blood, but the paint's just going to get me dirty again anyhow. Hmmm, should I cover the ground? Naaah, who really cares if the paint gets on it—at least then it'll have a little color to it. Well, better go find these fracciónes of mine!_

The door opened for him this time and he walked out, heading towards Szayelapporo's lab. He tried to ignore the Nnoitra that came into view heading in the opposite direction.

"How ya doing, Kitten?" Nnoitra whispered upon crossing paths.

"Fucking fantastic, Spoon-head. Oh and congratulations on singing an octave higher than me—guess Aizen thinks I'm more _manlier_. Then again, you have pretty girly hair as it is." Grimmjow snickered at him and dodged the sudden swing of Nnoitra's huge zanpakuto.

"Ah-haha_ha_! I have more interesting things to do right now than waste my time sparring with you—later!" He sonídoed in front of Szayelapporo's lab and sure enough, Ilfort was there. "Hey Ilfort!" He whispered to him like an owner would to a dog, "come 'ere, we got business to take care of! And do you know where the others are?"

"I believe they all ran off with D-roy somewhere, I think it was to watch the daily spar between Tesla and Nnoitra." He set down the beaker he was examining for fun and headed towards Grimmjow, leaving a pissy Szayelapporo behind him.

"Haven't they memorized their techniques by now?" Grimmjow grew a bit irritated but brushed it off.

"Well I know I have, but Nakim is a little slow on the uptake." He shrugged and walked alongside Grimmjow.

"_It's probably because he's fat_," Grimmjow muttered.

"Haha, yes—that's probably it," Ilfort laughed a little too maniacally for Grimmjow next to him. _He's just like his brother in that sense, I wonder if he'll ever notice it. _"Look! There they are picking on Tesla when he's all alone as usual!" Ilfort pointed them out and jumped a bit, sort of eager to join them.

"Why did Nnoitra pick someone as low-ranked as you? Kind of pathetic if you ask me." D-roy sneered at him.

"I-I don't know why Master picked me, but he could easily re-pick if he so chooses." Tesla shuffled his feet and looked at the ground sheepishly.

Grimmjow whispered to them from where he was at, not wanting to waste what little daytime they have left walking all the way over there. They all turned their heads then smiled. "Welcome back, Grimmjow! Let's go beat something up!" His fracciónes all sonídoed over to him.

"Actually we're going to be painting my room because I can't stand to look at that nauseating white anymore." Their faces fell. "And then we'll beat Tesla up."

"Yay!" They all high-fived each other then headed out in front of Grimmjow, wanting to get the job over with quickly.

Ulquiorra's POV

I never did like that fox-faced person named Gin, so when he came pounding on my door at 5 o' clock in the morning, I didn't bother to let him inside, only allowing the door to crack open. "May I help you, Gin-sama?"

"Aizen-sama has called for an early quartet meeting, as I have been told to inform you of, but if you really want to help me, you can inform and escort Grimmjow for I saved him for last since he's such a little rebellious kitten, ya know?" Gin tilted his head and allowed his eyes to crack open a tiny bit.

"I'll make sure he sees to it, Ichimaru-sama." I nodded my head and closed the door, Gin still waving his hand behind it I'm sure. Great, now I have to see the Sexta first thing in the morning. I sighed and decided to take a shower first since I was still sticky from a certain _nightmare_ I had earlier. How awful to know that my head can create obscene scenarios involving a certain blue-haired rebel. I shivered and headed into the bathroom. I flicked on the light then shut the door and locked it (it's always good to take precautions). I started the shower then slipped off my night-wear, stepping into the once it had a chance to warm up. I always wash my body first because it's kind of difficult to wash my hair, what with my hollow helm covering half of it, and takes up all the hot water.

But today I didn't have time to waste.

So once I rinsed off my body, I reached out of the shower and grabbed Murcielago, ultimately releasing all the way to my second stage; Segunda Etapa. It made it so much easier to wash my hair because my hollow remnant became two horns that only made it slightly difficult to lather, at least. The other fail was that my hair was much longer in this form, making it more annoying to dry.

I finished up with my conditioner then stepped out, grabbing the hardly touched blow-dryer to quickly dry y hair (for wet hair underneath a hollow remnant is not comfortable). I didn't bother with the annoying fur on my body because it would just go away when I release back to normal. I finally finished drying my long mess of hair then unreleased twice. I wrapped a towel around my waste and walked out of the bathroom, picking up my clean outfit that I always set out before I go to bed.

I finished up by slipping Murcielago through my sash and grabbed the assigned paper, heading towards the door. When it opened, however, a certain long-haired nuisance and pink-haired scientist tumbled in. "What do you think you're doing, Trash?" He glared down at them.

"If you would kindly give us a chance to explain," Szayelapporo stood up and dusted off his hakama, "we had felt a very suffocating reiatsu coming from your room and were just curious as to what strong being would ever be in your room seeing as though you never really were one to _socialize_ with others." He peered around Ulquiorra and frowned when he saw no one else. "Couldn't of been my imagination, Nnoitra felt it, too..."

"Were you released or something, Ulqui? If so, what for?" Nnoitra spoke after a moment of silence. Strange, for him that is.

"I believe that is none of your business now out; I have to go collect the stubborn Sexta for the meeting, which you two should be at by now, shouldn't you?" He pushed past them and turned down the corridor towards Grimmjow's room.

"Ulquiorra, we have an hour still before we have to be there, which Gin ceased to inform us of, of course." Szayelapporo shouted behind him.

_Seriously? _Sometimes I wonder why Gin tries to make everything complicated. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind, but do not mention it to Jeagerjaques because then he won't get up."

"Good point there," Nnoitra laughed behind me. "Oh, Grimmjow..."

After yet _another_ distraction in which I had to help Wonderweiss catch a random loose lizard-hollow, I finally reached the Sexta's door. I slipped my hand out of my pocket and lifted it to knock on the door when it opened for me. Someone left their sensor unlocked. I peered inside only to find all of Grimmjow's fracciónes passed out on the floor (from exhaustion, I'm assuming) and Grimmjow just finishing up a diamond shape design of two different shades of green over an in between light and dark shade of blue on his wall. Why he chose a shade of blue that did not resemble himself, I did not understand. And why use green? Well I suppose it's a very pretty color in itself, and he even chose the best shades in my opinion. But wait—why did the darker shade seem so familiar? It kind of reminded me of my—_no_. It couldn't be, Grimmjow doesn't have the ability to think into things like that. He's a meat head.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me, or inform me with whatever message Aizen sent you with?" Grimmjow stepped down from the step ladder and turned to stare at me. Our eyes met for a moment, but I quickly reverted them. I did not want him to discover any new-found expression or whatever it is that humans go on about when they say "I see it in your eyes".

"There is a quartet meeting in less than an hour and I am to escort you there, so I suggest taking a quick shower to make yourself look representable. I will be back in thirty minutes—use your time wisely." I swiveled on my heels and headed out the door, not wanting to end up delaying from idle chit-chat—which I never do anyways. "By the way, I suggest you look more into the meaning of things before you put them down on paper or play them out. Your wall colors are very disturbing, if you really look at them."

And then I left, actually feeling satisfied with what I left him to think about.■


	4. Passed the Limit This Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way shape or form, own _Bleach_. Otherwise this wouldn't be a _fan_-fiction. However, the random fan/audiences are mine that were thrown in to enhance the story (like the little girl in this chapter).

**Actual Story Rating: **M [I list it in here now for safety so that my story doesn't get deleted if that rule passes D:]

**Author's Note: **Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE INSANELY LONG WAIT! But the author always has a life behind her work, I hope you all know and mine is usually filled to the brim with shit to do lately -.- Well now that school is over (for now at least) I should be able to crack down on my fanfics more and waste less time on just this one that I changed the title to _In Time_ to sound better (xD), but I really am close to finishing it and hopefully posting it on the **Nitro+Chiral** account! I hope you guys read it when I finish it, it's really funny I promise! And if you still have yet to check out the visual image I made of their stand places on the crappy 2010 paint at the library, it is on deviant art for you to check it out! Look for it under my username Ulquiorra-Luv or just copy/paste this link for a quickie: ** art/Trouble-Cleff-choir-Layout-282775925**

_**Trouble Cleff**_

**Chap 4: Passed the Limit This Time**

**Grimmjow's POV**

Grimmjow scratched his head, "da fuck is he talking about? I think they look nice together!" He furrowed his brows and thought more into it, trying his best to see into whatever the intelligent Ulquiorra saw. "Bah! Who gives a shit, anyways?!"

"You know, I think he may be referring to the colors you two represent," Ilfort apparently had woken up from his dream.

"Did I ask you?!" Grimmjow snapped at him then froze, realization finally dawning on him. "Oh, _fuck me_!" He yelled so loud that it probably echoed throughout the whole of Hueco Mundo.

The rest of his fracciónes snapped awake and sat up, stretching or yawning and rubbing their eyes from the rude awakening.

"What's up, Grimmjow?" Nakim rubbed at his eyes and belched.

"Yeah, something up your ass, King?" D-roy cackled.

"Don't ask our king such rude questions; what is wrong with you, D-roy?" Shalong stood up straight and tall, letting his mind take in the freshly painted room.

"Ack, too many questions; just shut the fuck up and let me take a shower before that emocar returns, I have a dumb quartet meeting to attend and I don't want to show up still covered in blood," he gathered a clean uniform set and slammed the bathroom door shut behind him. _Dumbasses, I friggin' hate fracción…well maybe not Ilfort, he's not so bad…_

./' ./' ./'

I almost smirked down the hallway after hearing Grimmjow's shout of agony, _that trash, he's so stupid. He never fully thinks things through and that is what causes such brash results. He truly is clueless, but fits the king role perfectly because of it and the fact that it will 'eventually lead to his demise'_. I heard a door slide open and shut and turned my head in the direction it came from ahead. Szayelapporos Grantz turned my direction and started down the hallway with his head hung low. _Unusual for him, I wonder what seems to be troubling him_.

"Is something bothering you, Octava?" I stopped and asked when the pink-haired scientist grew close enough. His head lifted upward abruptly and he blinked a few times.

"A-ah, Ulquiorra-senpai! C-can I help you with something?" He readjusted his glasses and straightened up.

I just looked up at him—for he surpassed my height, sadly—without moving a single face muscle until I decided to speak again. "I asked you a question."

"I-I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra, but I wasn't exactly paying attention when you a-asked me whatever it was. C-could you repeat the q-question?" He tensed and stuttered a bit under my cold stare.

I turned my head to face the wall, breaking the icy contact. "Forget what I asked, it wasn't of nay importance anyways." After all, it was just my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I-if you say so, then…I'll see you at the meeting, Ulquiorra…" He hurried on past me to some unknown destination. _Weird_; I could practically read his internal thoughts, and who's to blame him? I practically scared myself randomly speaking out loud like that. _Something is wrong with me…_

I willed my feet to start their walking journey again and found myself in front of the Trash's quarters once again. Gin and his hallway changing, such a nuisance. Well, I might as well pick him up now; I mean it is getting around that time now. I pulled a hand out of the pockets of my hakama and rapt four times on his door.

./' ./' ./'

"I'll get it!" Grimmjow heard Nakim jump and shout on the other side of his bathroom door. He scowled and stepped out of the shower, quickly stepping out of the tub and wrapping a clean towel around his waist.

"It's Ulquiorra senpai!" Nakim shouted again, this time directing it towards Grimmjow which only made it louder.

_Thirty minutes my ass! That prick,…_"tell him I'll be out in a few! Or did you invite him in like the idiot fracción you are?!"

"Uh…" his sharp feline hearing enabled him to hear Nakim gulp and he took that as a yes.

"God damnit! Can't you do anything right for once, Nakim?!" He connected his fist with the side wall and growled. "You better have a good reason when I come out there!" He grabbed another towel and started rubbing it on his soaked blue mane.

"Hurry it up in there, Trash; we don't have time to waste." He heard Ulquiorra's monotonous voice all too well and growled again, this time more menacingly.

"I'll take my sweet time, fuck you very much!" He sneered and tossed the towel to hang on the shower rail behind him. Tugging at his waist towel, he grabbed his hakama and slipped it on while he yanked the towel off. _Too bad I forgot to grab a pair of undergarments on my way, oh well_.

"You better start respecting your superiors, trash, or it _will_ catch up to you in the near future," Ulquiorra spoke out again.

"Or what, you planning on punishing me, _Cuarta_?" He clicked his tongue and spoke 'cuarta' as if it was the vilest thing in all of Hueco Mundo. He picked up his black sash and tied it around his waist.

"Possibly," he replied after ten seconds had passed.

Grimmjow slipped on his jacket and bammed open the door, leering out from behind it with his signature sadistic grin plastered on his face. "_Blow me_."

"I'd prefer not to make a mess of the place at the moment if I can help it; I don't think Aizen-sama would approve of the act, anyways." He turned towards the door, but still kept his icy-green glare at Grimmjow (at least to Grimmjow it was a glare). "You seem to be capable of leaving now, so let's go."

"Che, whatever," he fully stepped out of the bathroom and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hakama, he turned his now normal frowny face at his fracciónes and scowled, "I'll deal with you idiots get I come back." He swiveled on his heels to face the door in which Ulquiorra currently blocked. He ignored his fracciónes protests and stood before Ulquiorra. "You gonna move?!"

"Took you long enough, Trash," the door slid open and out stepped the cuarta, "follow me."

Grimmjow scowled but reluctantly obeyed. He was not exactly in the mood for things to get nasty. The walk ended up being silent; much to Grimmjow's dismay for silence sort of annoyed him. At least, on days like these, when everyone should be busy with something and/or fighting obnoxiously, but it was eerily quiet all around. "What time is it for it to be so damn quiet in this place?" He ended up voicing his thoughts out loud.

"Too early, even though it is only 6:30 in the morning," came Ulquiorra's ever-quick response.

"Yeesh, it's too fucking early to go to some meeting just to _sing_ for crying out loud!" He yawned as if to express his point and furrowed his brows in anger once more. "Aizen, you fucking A!" He bellowed then calmed down again, feeling relieved that he got that off his chest.

"Why must you always be so rash? That is no way to refer to our leader," Ulquiorra suddenly voiced out.

"Da fuck do you care? Loyal mutt…" Grimmjow snarled at him and stopped in front of the throne room. "Well, we're here! This better not fucking take long, I didn't get any sleep last night."

"That is because you were busy painting your walls that anathemas mix of colors," Ulquiorra replied slightly bitterly and pushed open the double doors.

Grimmjow growled in response, "don't push your luck, _Cuarta_." He slouched and followed him into the room, mood spoiling even more when he saw a piano with his _favorite_ person occupying it: Tōsen.

"You two are about fifteen minutes early, which isn't really a surprise since Ulquiorra was escorting you, Grimmjow, my beloved yet ever-rebellious Sexta Espada." Grimmjow didn't need to look up at the throne to know that Aizen's trademark 'warm' smile adorned his face—he could feel the creepiness of it materialize. He inwardly shivered and turned to face the all-powerful _master_.

"Yeah, yeah whatever this just better not take long because I got some z's to catch up on." He yawned once again to prove his point.

Aizen's smile did not falter as he began his first argument with Grimmjow of the day, "unfortunately for you, Grimmjow, after this meeting we will have a meeting with the rest of the choir present and that might take long depending on how the news is handled. You, namely, will most likely start up a riot after I share the wonderful news with you all."

"Well that's just _dandy_, for knowing you, there's absolutely nothing _wonderful_ about this so-called 'new' of yours. Great, just _fucking great_…"

"Language in his presence, Sexta…"

"Oh, shut the _fuck_ up, Ulquiorra! I wasn't fucking talking to you, anyhow!" He snapped at him and growled most viciously, his mood shot to hell as usual.

"You would be wise to listen to him, Grimmjow, for I am not always this nice and I think _you_ of all people should know that." Aizen darkened a little as a threat.

"Tch, whatever. Where are the other two already?! I want this to go as fast as possible!" He stormed over to the piano and began a glaring contest with Tōsen, not caring that he was possibly blind or whatever—who the fuck knew anymore, anyways?

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal Szayelapporo Grantz and Nnoitra Gilga to Grimmjow's delight. "_Finally!_ Hurry up over here so I can get the fuck out of here already! What took your asses so long, anyway?!"

"The fuck you say to me, bitch? I half expected _your_ lazy _ass_ to show up an hour later, mind you! And I'll also have you know that it is 5:55am—five fifty-five, bitch! We are _five_ minutes early which now makes for not three, but _four_ of me! Talk about an awesome foursome, bitch!" Nnoitra bitched back as usual al-the-while advancing towards Grimmjow and the piano.

"I don't know what the hell you're bitching about but if you must know, I believe you would have to add Ulquiorra to that so-called _four_some of yours." Grimmjow replied eagerly.

"Hmmm, how cheeky of you to catch that little detail."

"What the fuck? How the hell is that "cheeky" of me in any way?!"

"Well I wouldn't mind adding Ulquiorra even though he is a dude. I mean for starters, he looks like a hot emo chick if you're into that kind of masochism," Nnoitra winked at Ulquiorra, who didn't even flinch in response.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in disgust, "you're sick, just plain sick in the head…"

"Well at least I put my hot body to good use, unlike _someone_ I know," he cocked a brow at Grimmjow.

"I don't even!" Grimmjow threw up his arms and flailed in defeat. "Just get me away from this psycho already!"

"Enough, gentlemen," Aizen grew bored of watching their little antic. "Tōsen, do start the lesson—_now_."

"Finally!" Grimmjow snapped again and moved to stand in his proper place before the piano.

The other three took their places and for once, Tōsen had all eyes and ears on him. "I am assuming that you all know how to read notes by now, then?"

They all nodded except for Grimmjow, who voiced a "I'm not stupid." Tōsen just ignored him. He provided new papers for them as he noticed that they all had forgotten to bring their own copy, including the ever-obedient Ulquiorra.

"Heh, who's forgetful now, eh?" Grimmjow snickered at Ulquiorra, but was eventually cut off by the sudden bang of the piano. "Yeesh, alright I'll stop; how can a blind man see to play the piano, anyways?" He was ignored again as the song started.

Rehearsal went pretty well albeit Ulquiorra's voice constantly cracking for he was still warming up to the use of the 'head voice', but nobody made any snide remarks because of Tōsen's somehow _watchful_ eye.

"Thank God that's finally over," Grimmjow huffed. "Now are you going to call the others in or not, Aizen-_sama_?"

"Sure thing, _Grimmjow_."

Grimmjow felt something very heavy push down on him and ha fell to his knees, along with all the other Espada in the room too. _That bastard! Blasting his reiatsu throughout Hueco Mundo is completely unnecessary when he can just get his lackeys to collect everybody. He just wants to fucking piss me off the cunt!_ Grimmjow glared up at Aizen and his smug smile when he finally released them from his hold.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that…." He heard Nnoitra cough behind him.

"We all do, spoon-head," Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Nnoitra's sudden comment and forced his ass up. "They should probably be here any minute now because of _that_." He swiveled around on his heels and watched the door, not in the mood to watch Aizen's creepy expressions. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to slouch like usual out of boredom. It wasn't until the door opened to reveal a gang of arrancar that he perked up a bit. He started to count them all and then realized that Yammy was missing. "Okay, where the fuck is Yammy? Somebody tell that retard to get over here before I blow over from irritation."

"He's most likely lost again because of the constant hallway changes every day," Ulquiorra spoke up after a while of not chatting, too.

"Well that is just fucking great, I wanna know who the frick keeps changing them!" Grimmjow snarled. If possible, his mood soured even more just from the idea of having to wait even longer for the moron of the group to show up.

"It's most likely Gin, for I saw him do it once so I wouldn't put it against him to do it as we speak." He blinked then pocketed his hands. Probably out of boredom, too.

"Well doesn't this fucking su—"

"Oh would ya quit complaining already? I am trying to sleep." Stark interrupted Grimmjow's next rant and curled up on the floor.

"That is actually what I would love to do right now, but who the hell can fall asleep on the _floor_?! That's got to be uncomfortable for ya, Stark, I don't know how you do it…" Grimmjow shook his head and turned his attention over to the mumbling Nnoitra. He was repeating the word 'fuck' and 'bitch' to himself over and over again, it was rather irritating. "Hey, quit your mantra, spoon-head, it's grating on my keen ears."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, and deal! S'not my fault you have a feline nature; I don't hear anybody else complaining about it. Oh wait, that's because they can't _hear_ it, now can they?" Nnoitra slapped his thigh and laughed at him.

"Why you little shit, I'll squash you like the bug you are, mantis!" He reached for his Zānpakutó, but Aizen called out for him to stop.

"Enough, again, gentlemen, I don't need a blood bath on my clean floor at the moment and this isn't the time for childish battles against one another. You are allies—remember that. Tōsen, go inform Gin to stop his play for today and help Yammy find his way here, immediately."

"Yes, my Lord." He shunpoed out of the throne room, which actually lightened up Grimmjow's mood—if only by a really tiny bit.

Grimmjow sighed and decided to sit in a pretzel style on the floor, much like how Nnoitra was sitting, and propped his chin in his hand and his elbow to rest on his knee. _This is gonna be a while yet…_

Thirty minutes later, the door opened and Grimmjow rejoiced—only to see Tōsen first thing and he immediately shut up. That spoiled his mood again, but at least Yammy was hidden behind him, though sadly he brought along a Gin for the ride. Yippee.

"So, wha'd I miss?" Yammy looked around and asked everyone it seemed.

"Absolutley nothing because Aizen-_sama_ made us wait until everyone was present. Now that you're here, maybe he'll actually share his oh-so-_wonderful_ news that he's been _dying_ all over again just to get relay it to our ears." Grimmjow said in a very sarcastic and senile tone.

"Watch yourself, Grimmjow, don't want to have Tōsen here punish you, now would you?" Aizen beamed down at him nastily yet 'warmly'.

Grimmjow shuddered and didn't speak another word.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, I shall tell you, my children of the choir, the latest update regarding your situation. As you may know, I _might_ decide to have you guys perform for the humans and it would be oh so boring if all you ever did was _sing_. So, why not throw some dancing in there? I have thought about dancing routines and have come to realize that in some cases, the dancers are partnered with one another for certain songs or choreographies. So being the lovely father that I am, I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners for you. Now don't get too comfortable with them, because they might be changed in the future to assure that rehearsals run more smoothly that way. By this I mean no _personal relationships_ with one another. Capiche?" He smiled 'warmly' at all of them and intertwined his hands together, placing them on his lap as if he had made a very critical and final decision.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, but continued to stare at the ground and ignore Aizen's existence. Knowing Aizen, he's place him with the worst person possible just to piss him off.

"Hmmm, no response other than Grimmjow's 'normal'? Okay then, I guess I shall pair you all up then." But instead of listing their pairs like a normal person, he had to physically get up and take an Espada by the shoulder and walk him/her over to his partner. The first poor soul was Halibel, for she was the closest in his reach so he placed his large, creepy 'father' hand on her shoulder and started to lead her in the direction where her partner would be. Everyone stood considerably comfortably, for nobody really minded getting Halibel as their partner—after all; she was one of the only girls besides the newly found Neliel. He stopped in front of the still sleeping Stark and bent down to tap him lightly on the shoulder.

"Who, what, where?!" He snapped awake and blinked at Aizen. "Oh, Aizen-sama, how may I help you?"

"You can start by keeping an ear open when I am talking to you, Primera. What you missed is my relay of news that you will all be getting a partner for future partner dances if I decide to put all of you into actual show biz in the human world. Now, Miss Halibel here is to be your partner for the time being. Your partner may change if I find any _personal realtionships_ forming between you to, because that would make things more complicated and ruin the flow of the show biz. So always keep a mind's eye open, Stark." He smiled 'warmly' at him then stood up tall again and looked around for his next target.

_Okay, so so far I know that Halibel and Stark are neither to be my partner, which boots out two of the best choices which really blows. I swear if I end up with Spoon-head or the Retard or worse of all, that fucking Cuarta I'm gonna kill myself_, Grimmjow contemplated to himself and continued to watch Aizen's movements like a panther targeting their next meal. Except in this case, he was targeting his next punching bag because whoever ends up being his partner is sure in for one hell of a—

"Ah, how about you, Neliel." _What the hell, why is he only targeting the girls first? Huh, sexist to his own gender, much? Whatever, like I give a shit about his preferences or what not_, Grimmjow ranted to himself.

Aizen was so far leading her in Grimmjow's direction, as far as he could tell. _Huh? Is annoying chick going to be my partner? Well that ain't so bad; at least I can handle her in a sense._ He turned her away from him and walked up to Yammy. _Ha! She got stuck with the retard! Wait, so she's out and now he's, too. Well I hope I end up with either Zommari or Barragan, I think I can handle them at least_.

But Aizen had sadly taken Zommari by the shoulder and led him to Barragan much to Grimmjow's dismay. _?! I better get Aaroniero! Or better yet, be a loner because this looks uneven actually_, he observed the remainder of the people standing unpartnered up and there were four total standing excluding himself.

Aizen stood back and observed the remaining standing and came to a horrifying realization: the crowd was uneven! "Oh my, this won't do, this will not do…Stark," he started.

"Yeah?" He said groggily.

"Can that fracción of yours sing?" He turned and smiled 'warmly' at him.

"She's not my fracción, she's a part of my soul and I guess if I can apparently sing then so can she then." He yawned.

"Good. Gin, go get her pronto." Aizen nodded in Gin's direction.

"Aye, aye, sir!" He saluted him like a soldier and ran off to go find her. _I swear he is the strangest guy in Hueco Mundo_, Grimmjow thought to himself yet again. He seemed to be pretty preoccupied with his thoughts lately, which is pretty unusual of him—he hardly ever does any thinking.

Gin came back pretty quickly with the bratty green-haired kid following suit. She looked around quickly then beamed when her eyes caught a certain person's presence and bounded toward him. "Staaaaaaaaaarrrrrk!" She leapt on him and giggled. He, in turn, sighed and set her down.

"You have to follow Aizen-sama's orders right now, okay?" Stark spoke softly and calmly to her.

"Awwwwww, do I _have_ to?" She pouted. He just nodded his head down at her. She sighed, "oh alright, but only because you said so!" He half-smiled and patted her head.

"Good girl Lilynette."

"Hmph, whatever." She skipped over to Aizen and looked up at him. "What is it you need, Aizen-sama?" She tilted her head in a curious way.

"I need you to join our choir so that you can be partnered with Aaroniero so that he's not all alone. Now I'll get you situated in a spot, don't worry about that I believe you'd be a good soprano with Halibel so you get to be next to her in the choir, okay?" Aizen beamed down at her in his usual cold-yet-somehow-warm way.

"Yeah, whatever, can I go back to my room now?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, about to put on a ducky-face next.

Aizen's eyebrow actually visibly twitched. He must really hate kids, "I'm sorry but you will have to wait until I dismiss everybody to their normal duties again."

"Oh, poo. Well that stinks." She walked over to stand by her new 'partner' and scowled.

_Ah, shit! Aaroniero's out now, that only leaves three of the worst people to be partnered with! Don't worry, Grimmjow, you still have a chance to be partnered with Szayel, he isn't as bad as the other two…_

Again to Grimmjow's dismay, Aizen took Szayelapporo Grantz by the shoulder and steered him towards Nnoitra. "Heh, at least I'm not stuck with Grimmjow, you'll have to do, Scientist." Nnoitra scanned him over and nodded his head in approval.

_What. Wait, no. This can't be happening….I'm stuck with—?!_ "No. _Fucking_. Way. In. _Fucking_. HELL. Am. I. Going. To. Be. Partnered. With. FUCKING. Ulquiorra. FUCKING. SCHIFFER!"

By this time everybody in the room was covering their ears and preparing for the Grimmjow's Temper Explosion time that they all knew was coming the minute Aizen led Szayelapporo to Nnoitra. "I am sorry Grimmjow, but it had to be done; I knew that if I paired you with Ulquiorra that there would be absolutely no chance of you two 'winging it' with each other. The choice had already been set in stone long ago."

"I would've done just fine with pink freak! Put me with him! PLEASE! I FUCKING BEG OF YOU, NOT FUCKING SCHIFFER GOOD GOD PLEEEEEEAAASSSSSEEEE NOOOOOOOOOO!" He dropped to his knees and screamed to the ceiling bloody murder.

"Make him shut up already, my ears are ringing." Ulquiorra didn't so much as even blink when he said it.

"LIKE I GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING YOU BAT FREAK! LET 'EM RING, OH LET 'EM RING!"

"He's gone crazy, you're going to have to do something about him or else I can't work with him in that state," Ulquiorra turned to his beloved Aizen-sama. "Please, Aizen-sama," he pleaded. "How could you do this to me? Pair me up with my sworn enemy? The only good that comes out of him is that he's attractive and that's it. Haven't I been loyal to you enough? What have I done _wrong_ to deserve this treatment? Just, please spare me the reason _why_ if nothing else…."

All the other Espada were shocked at Ulquiorra's sudden outburst albeit it was purely monotonous and without any emotion, but still it was quite shocking.

"That is exactly it, Ulquiorra. It is because he is attractive as well as you are cute. If I am forced to make some kind of gay reference because of our lack of female arrancar then I might as well make a good-looking pair on stage as well as at least one pure macho one which what Zommari and Barragan are for. Do not be mad at your master for his decisions, he only makes the best ones." Aizen smiled 'warmly' at Ulquiorra and walked over to him as if to embrace him.

_What a load of bull if I've ever seen one, fucking asshole totally lied his ass off to Ulquiorra and what happens? He believes him, as fucking usual. My only chance of getting out of this just blown to bits. Well, time for plan B—act as psycho as possible._, Grimmjow contemplated his move. "THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'LL EVER PARTNER WITH HIM I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY YOU CUNT-BAG OF A LEADER! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He launched at Aizen and ended up being toppled over by Tōsen and Gin at the same time, the two struggling to hold the mighty force known as Grimmjow back. They eventually pinned him to the ground and forced him to look up at Aizen-_sama_ so that he could voice an apology for referring to him as a 'cunt-bag leader'.

"Y-you have my d-deepest apologies, A-Aizen-_sama_," he spoke with such bitterness, such _malice_ that nobody would hardly recognize that as a sincere apology.

"It's good enough; it's the best you can ever hope for from this ever-rebellious arrancar. Don't worry everyone, we will teach him how to love his partner today so you do not have to worry for your safety.

Szayelapporo tensed up, realizing he was hiding behind Nnoitra when he noticed Aizen staring directly at him, and stepped back out of hiding. "_Cute….._" Nnoitra whispered to him.

"_D-don't go g-getting any crazy i-ideas, Q-Quinta_," he whispered back real snappy yet stuttering at the same time.

"Take him away, Kaname, Gin," Aizen pointed towards the door and led them out. "You are all dismissed for the remainder of the meeting has been delayed for tomorrow due to, er, _certain_ circumstances." He looked down at Grimmjow. "Oh, except for Ulquiorra, as it turns out I will need your assistance since he is to be your partner, after all."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He bowed to Aizen then followed suit.

Grimmjow just spat curses all the way to what looked to be a room built to hold a psychopath. _Yes, this is just what I wanted!_ He was dragged in and brought to the farthest wall where he locked on chains by his wrists to the wall.

"Now don't go getting the wrong idea, Grimmjow, we do not plan to keep you in here because we think you are psychotic, it is because we needed a secluded room in order for you to learn your lesson." Aizen spoke into a microphone behind a big glass window high upon the wall to his left.

"Learn my lesson—what the hell do you mean?" He growled menacingly.

"I call this—bonding time with your new partner." Aizen smiled evilly this time instead of trying to cover it with a warm smile like usual.

"W-what the hell?! What are you planning?! I demand to know!" He glared on ahead at the free-willed Ulquiorra standing near the shut door. "Do you know what they're talking about?!"

"I honestly have no clue whatsoever." Ulquiorra replied nonchalantly.

"G-God damnit! LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU NEUROTIC PSYCHOPATHS! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONES, NOT ME!" Grimmjow screamed at the top of his lungs at the glass box, at his limits. You could only push Grimmjow so far, before he goes all crazy on and stuff. "You're so lucky these chains seal reiatsu, fucking bitches….oh great now I'm starting to sound like spoon-head, just fucking great….who knows, maybe I am going crazy…ha-ha…"

Suddenly, the room turned pitch black and a random silver disco ball came down from the ceiling and started twirling its sparkling lights around the room. "What the hell?" Grimmjow blinked and allotted his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Just as sudden as before, really loud techno music poured into the room from out of nowhere and was heard all around. "T-techno?! What the fuck is going on—I demand to know!"

But he never got his answer because Ulquiorra appeared out of nowhere before him and crazy strobe lights were set off and the disco was turned off for the moment. Right on cue with the lyrics, Ulquiorra grazed Grimmjow's right cheek with his left hand and started to sing the lyrics and for some reason it actually sounded _exactly_ like the song which was freaky in Grimmjow's opinion. He was too shocked to come up with a snarky comment or something, too stunned by the sudden approach.

"_This is my melody and it's just the raver's fantasy_," he dimmed his eyes and spoke in a very haughty manner to Grimmjow all-the-while never loosing eye contact. "_'Cause I know if you're in love with me, tonight. We're raving through the night_!" He began to run his pale hands down Grimmjow's well-toned chest when he reached the repeat of the verse. "_This is my melody and it's just the raver's fantasy_," he looked down at his chest, "_'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight. We're raving through the night!_" He looked back up, smirked devilishly and pushed backwards off his chest and into the darkness yet again the minute he finished. The strobe lights seemed to understand what he wanted and made for a really fast flash of light after every three seconds.

_What the hell is going on? I am so confused! Ulquiorra would never act this way—__**ever**__!_ Grimmjow blinked a few times as if to change the setting, but he would only find the same setting set in place as expected. He was also a little confused at why every time the strobe light flashed Ulquiorra in view, he was in a different dance position. _Is he practicing early or something? Get me the fuck out of here already!_ The strobe lights mode changed again to the constant fast-paced flashing and revealed Ulquiorra doing a bunch of funky moves. He had to admit, it actually looked kind of cool what with the strobe lights and everything, but it was still very surreal to him. Suddenly, Ulquiorra pulled out what looked to be a green-glowing stick on some invisible string and started to twirl it around. It looked like he was playing with a giant green glowing circle and wielding it to adjust to his desires.

He tilted his head and reached out to Grimmjow and twirled the glow stick nonstop to the side. _This is seriously crazy I hope this ends when this song stops at least…_The glow stick suddenly disappeared and the room turned dark again. The strobe lights changed back to that three-second mode again and each time they flashed, Ulquiorra grew closer to Grimmjow. Grimmjow gulped, it was kind of scary from his point of view, like some little Japanese ghost girl was coming to kill him or something. He sweated and pressed into the wall behind him as much as he could in fear of the ghost reaching him, but Ulquiorra eventually reached him and did not look anything like a ghost-girl anymore once up close (though he was still creepy looking altogether). He twirled around so that his back was facing Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, slowly sinking to the ground in a haughty motion against Grimmjow's body and began the lyrics again.

"_This is my melody and it's just the raver's fantasy_," his butt brushed against Grimmjow's groin on his way to the ground, causing Grimmjow to elicit a moan. "_'Cause I know if you're in love with me tonight. We're raving through the night!_" He swiftly stood back up in a quick yet elegant motion and turned to face Grimmjow again. "_This is my melody and it's just the raver's fantasy_," he whispered the word 'fantasy' into Grimmjow's right ear and pulled back to watch his bewildered face again. "_'cause I know if you're in love with me tonight._" He leaned back into his ear again on 'love with me tonight' then back out. He leaned forward and whispered the last line dangerously close to Grimmjow's lips, "_we're raving through the night!_" He connected their lips then and brought his hand up to Grimmjow's cheek again.

If possible, Grimmjow's eyes grew even wider than they already were, but he soon closed them to actually enjoy the bizarre moment for what it was worth. After all, it was the ever-obedient _Ulquiorra Schiffer_ sharing what would be his first kiss with the most unexpected person out of the whole of Hueco Mundo and possibly even the human world. _Damn, who knew that this obvious virgin would turn out to be such a god kisser?!_ He moaned into the kiss and bit Ulquiorra's bottom white lip, causing him to yelp a bit in surprise. He slid his tongue in and fully intended to taste every inch of Ulquiorra's mouth if he hadn't of pulled back so soon and started his slow and cruel body grinding again. He was left with the minty taste of Aizen's last 'herb tea' trial. "_Fuck_…" He groaned and pushed against Ulquiorra, suddenly feeling extremely horny. _And I thought that Aizen didn't want this kind of shit going on, just what the fuck is he planning the lying bastard_, Grimmjow brought to attention in his head and sighed, realizing that the song was nearing its end. Ulquiorra swiftly stood up again and gave him what felt like a goodbye kiss and pushed off of him again and into the darkness right on cue. You would've thought this whole thing was choreographed or something, it was _that_ perfect. The light's flicked on much to his dismay and he hissed from the sudden bright light crossing his eyes. He blinked a few times and squinted, noticing that Ulquiorra was standing by the door again. _Was it all a dream….? No way it couldn't have been I don't fucking daydream!_

"You did well, Sexta—you may retire to your chambers now," Aizen spoke on that blasted microphone behind the glass again and smiled 'warmly' down at him. The chains snapped off of their own accord and he dropped to his knees, staring at his hands with furrowed brows once again.

Once the shingami had left their respected glass box, Ulquiorra apparently decided to speak up again: "now don't go getting big-head, Sexta; what you saw happen in here was not me and the memory of it stays _only here_. That is an order." He swiveled on his heels and willed the door to slide open and exited.

"W-what the hell? _Big-headed_? Over _that_? You cocky bas—" he jumped up to pick a fight with him, but realized that he was already gone. "Che," he returned his hands to their rightful places in his pockets and slouched again, "whatever—I'll deal with you later…_Cuarta_…"

./' ./' ./'

"I thought you said you didn't want any _personal relationships_ to form between the partners," Gin Ichimaru asked Aizen while they strode down the corridor to the surveillance room.

"Ah, I might have _said_ that, but it is exactly what I want to happen just so I can mess with them more. I'd love to see more of that; Ulquiorra teasing our Sexta. I'll continue to let this happen so that just when Grimmy—or both—realizes his undying love for the other, I'll snatch Ulquiorra away from him and see to it that they can never be together." Aizen smirked most deviously, his reiatsu flaring with insane malice.

"Ooooooo, you're evil daddy," Gin giggled.

"Hahahaha—I _know_ I am." Aizen smirked as they entered the surveillance room.

**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing that random-ass Ulquiorra raving part—I thought it was interesting. Ah, the things my mind comes up with when listening to music…..that part is best enjoyed when actually listening to Manian's "Raver's Fantasy" so check it out sometime if you've never heard of it before!


End file.
